


I’m Arse Over Tits for the Fucking Bastard

by IzzyShep



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Calls Hugo “Hugh” because two syllables are just one to many, Albus and Hugo are Best Friends, Albus is Awesome, Competition because they’re Slytherins, First Person Albus, Hugo is you., M/M, New Year’s Eve, Not Cursed Child Compliant, Post Hogwarts, Proposals, Ravenclaw scorpius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyShep/pseuds/IzzyShep
Summary: “Hugh, the worst has happened.” I’d said.“Don’t tell me, you’ve got someone up the duff.” Of course you assumed the worst.“Worse, I’m arse over tits for someone.”You didn’t believe me. You thought I was having you on, but it was true. And, worse than that, the guy I was hopelessly lost for was none other than Draco Malfoy.You laughed. You laughed so hard I thought you were going to choke on your bitters.When you finally dried your eyes, you made me explain to you, bit by bit, exactly how this travesty had happened.





	I’m Arse Over Tits for the Fucking Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t resist setting these cheeky bastards up - So, here they are, devious Albus and devious Draco, enjoying the hell out of each other.
> 
> ——
> 
> As per usual, the characters aren’t mine, and this is just for fun.
> 
> Also, Albus is 20-22 and Draco is 45-47 in this fic (For those running the math).

**New Year’s Eve, 2027**

It’s after eleven already, and I’m supposed to be making my move. I look over at you and remind myself that I’ve been planning this for weeks, ever since we talked, but now that it’s time I can’t seem to get moving. Everything feels sticky and slow, like I’m caught in a thick, viscous potion. I can see him, though, through the crowd of revelers. He’s unmistakable, and even though it’s been nearly two years since I first noticed him, my reaction to him still catches me by surprise. It always rushes over me before I can take a breath, and then I can’t. Sometimes, I literally have to look away to give myself a chance to gulp down a few desperate gasps of air.

_Merlin, I am so fucking gone for this man._

“Al,” you nudge me, “Take a breath and just go. You’ve planned all you can, now you need to just do it. Rip the plaster off, you know.”

I nod. I’d managed to get this far, and once I’d said everything out loud to you, it was just a matter of time before I went a little further.

The look on your face when I slid into our regular spot at the Leakey and just blurted it out had been priceless, or it would have been if I wasn’t the source of your shock and amusement.

“Hugh, the worst has happened.” I’d said.

“Don’t tell me, you’ve got someone up the duff.” Of course you assumed the worst.

“Worse, I’m arse over tits for someone.”

You didn’t believe me. You thought I was having you on, but it was true. And, worse than that, the guy I was hopelessly lost for was none other than Draco Malfoy.

You laughed. You laughed so hard I thought you were going to choke on your bitters.

When you finally dried your eyes, you made me explain to you, bit by bit, exactly how this travesty had happened.

As you settled back for the story, I began:

“Yeah, go ahead and laugh, I absolutely deserve it, because it was such a cliché, the way we met. Seriously, like something out of one of those serials they run on the WWN. The ones Lily used to listen to non-stop, _Witches Brew_ and _Solstice to Solstice_. Remember how we used to roll our eyes at her? Well, fuck if it hasn’t happened to me.

“Nearly two years ago, this all started… No, I haven’t been fucking him the whole time, but that was the beginning. Do you want to hear it or not?

“Good, well, here’s how it got started.

“I was just supposed to be fetching Scorpius from some dinner or another so that the two of us could meet up with some of our classmates from St. Mungo’s. We’d just finished our mid-point exams and everyone was in the mood to relax, even tightly wound, books before people, Malfoy.

“‘Just come round and ask for me. It won’t take but two minutes.’ He promised. I was just supposed to be his ‘out’ from some kind of family dinner. I wonder if I would have agreed if I’d known what was going to be behind that door.

“Merlin, I really didn’t know what was coming for me that night. You know I didn’t really know Scor well when we started the healer programme together. He was Ravenclaw, and I mainly stuck with Slytherin (excepting a few tolerable Gryffindors). Plus, there was the whole issue of him being a Malfoy and me being a Potter. It’s not like I’d completely forgotten his thing with Rose, but that was sometime around fourth year, yeah, and it was short. And, I swear that all they seemed to do was study together. By the time we got to St. Mungo’s Malfoy had more or less faded into the wallpaper of my time at Hogwarts and he was really only on the periphery of my friends there, too. He’s just so damn studious.

“Yes, I know, it wouldn’t hurt me… as if you’re one to talk.

“So, I really wasn’t expecting anything to come of it. I apparated to the Manor, as per the instructions, and fuck me, it’s immense. Have you seen it?

“I mean, I knew that Scorpius’ family had some serious galleons, everyone said so, but it’s one thing to know it and it’s another thing entirely to see it. And, not to sound like a complete and utter prat, but it’s not as if we’re hard done by. Dad’s basically the only heir to a pretty substantial fortune himself, and I’ve had my own trust since I was seventeen, but what the Malfoys have really put our vaults to shame. Or, it seemed to… of course, now I know they also just like to make a show of things.

“In any event, I closed my yawp and jogged up to door to complete my assignment. An elf, I think it was Bitsy, opened the door and asked to take my coat, but I opted to keep it. ‘I’m just collecting Scorpius.’ I told her. ‘Please let him know I’m here.’

“She ambled off into the bowels of the house and I was left to pace in the cavernous foyer.

“When I heard the soft slip of expensive loafers on the marble I spun round to give Scorpius a hard time for making me wait but was caught short by an older and definitely Slytherin version of Scorpius Malfoy.

“Let me tell you, Syltherin Scorpius is hot. Slytherin Scorpius would not have faded into the wallpaper of my memories at school.

“This is where you can laugh, because I swear he seemed to glide toward me. You could barely hear the slip of his soles as he moved. And when he pulled his hands out of the pockets of his dark, grey wool trousers (very well cut, I’ll add) to extend a hand in greeting, I noticed that the sleeves of his cream sweater were just casually rushed enough to expose his wrists and the start of his forearms.

“I ask you, _What_ _the fuck is it about forearms?_

“‘Draco Malfoy.’ He said, and Merlin, his voice sounded like raw silk. Not perfect, but lush.

“I remembered to answer with my name and took his hand.

“He held on long enough that I actually had to consider if I should adjust my grip or not, while he looked me up and down with a gently suspicious eye. I didn’t know it at the time, but in retrospect I think he might have been flirting a bit even then. It’s tough to tell. He’s cunning that way, always sliding things by you so you’re left unsure as to whether something has actually happened, or if it was just your imagination.

“‘The Slytherin Potter.’ He smiled, and one side of his lips curled up about a half-inch higher than the other.

“I laughed. You know, whatever regret I initially had about my sorting evaporated sometime around fifth or sixth year when I realized that being the Slytherin Potter gave me an air of danger… and that gave me an edge where the boys where concerned. I was just wondering if it would work on men, as well, when Scorpius slid in to the room, having taken the corner a bit faster than he should have.

“‘Albus, thanks for swinging by.’ He blurt out.

“Draco let go of my hand, but I could still feel the slide of his skin in my palm.

“‘Sure, of course. You ready?’ I asked, not really wanting to leave, but not having any idea how I could finagle an invitation to a family dinner, particularly since I was there to help extricate Scorpius from said dinner.

“‘Yeah. Let’s go, then.’ He said, pulling his coat close. ‘We can take the floo. It’ probably easier.’

“‘Well, then.’ Draco interjected, looking from Scorpius to me and back again. ‘You two have fun this evening. We’ll set the wards for you.’

“Then, after the briefest pause he added, ‘It was nice to meet you Albus. You’re welcome back if you’re ever so inclined.’ before he spun on his heel and left before either Scorpius or I could respond.

“Scorpius looked at me. ‘You must have made a decent impression. He’s not usually that chatty.’

“I just shrugged, not wanting to give away how stupidly pleased that piece of information made me in the moment.

“That night I stroked myself off to sleep with a flutter of images in my mind; a curl of pink lips, whispering grey eyes, a cascade of platinum fringe, and long, tapered fingertips.

“Don’t look at me like that, I know you do it, too… besides… you’re here for this story, and it gets better, so cool your heels.

“Anyway, after that, I didn’t see him for a while, which was probably a good thing. I don’t know about you, but once I put someone’s dad in the wank bank, it’s a little awkward to bump into them. Not that it happens often, but I have always had a bit of a thing for older guys. I’m not going to lie, Professor Longbottom sometimes made it into the rotation, and that made Herbology a little uncomfortable some mornings.

“Please, like you never had thoughts about Professor Singh. I know you. I know how your mind works…

“So, back to me. It was several months before our paths crossed again. I’d been roped into some Ministry event because Jamie was off participating in some kind of quidditch friendly in South America, and I was left to be the representative ‘next generation’ Potter at the event. Don’t think I don’t know that’s why Rose hightailed it for that grad program in the States, and you’re off ‘apprenticing’ with Charlie in Greece for most of the year.

“So, as you know, those things are pretty intolerable, and I thought my only hope might be if I could find a willing participant to engage in a bit of ‘demanding guest/compliant waitstaff’ at some point in the evening.

“I was just scanning the room and assessing the available opportunities when I felt the prickle of recognition at a flash of blonde. It was him.

“My brain immediately abandoned plan A and was rifling through potential plan Bs. I tried to kick it back to plan A, but it was having none of it. So, I gave up for the moment and went to refill a drink and have a fag. Maybe that would help my mind settle a bit.

“I was out on a balcony with a nice view out over Hyde Park when I felt him settle beside me. I didn’t have to turn and look, I just knew. And, I could smell him. Last time I hadn’t registered the smell, but Merlin’s tits, his smell went right to my balls. He was sage and old leather and a hint of citrus. I wanted to bury my head in that scent and never come up for air again.

“‘Do you have another of those.’ He asked, and I looked over at his hands which were draped over the edge of the balcony railing.

“‘You smoke?’

“‘Not normally, but these functions...’ He didn’t finish, but trailed off, assuming correctly that I knew what he meant.

“I turned to look at him then, and was glad I had something in my mouth because Merlin knows what kind of face I’d have made if I hadn’t had a cig between my lips. He was wearing perfectly cut formal robes in a deep navy. The erect collar framed his neck as if his head were a Roman bust. From there the fabric stretched out across straight shoulders before falling elegantly to a narrow v at his waist. The tailoring was impeccable, accentuating everything that should be featured in a man, aside from the arse, of course. Robes are generally shite at that.

“Yes, I know, they do nothing for tits either, but that would be your problem and not mine.

“I must have handed him a cigarette, then, because before I really got my head back in the game he was pulling a long, slow drag from the end of his own smoke. I’ve never been so jealous of paper and tobacco.

“‘You usually don’t attend these things.’ He said, letting the smoke curl off his tongue and around the words.

“I watched him. Had he been keeping an eye out for me, then? ‘No, Jamie usually gets this assignment.’ I answered, motioning back to the scene inside the ballroom.

“‘Scorpius doesn’t particularly like these events, either.’ He tapped a little ash off over the edge of the balcony. ‘But, it must be done.’

“‘So, why are you out here and not in there?’ I decided to press things a little, take a quick temperature.

“‘Company’s more interesting out here.’ He answered turning to rest his hip against the railing and look directly at me.

“I took another drag and turned toward him and said something like, ‘I don’t know. I’m sure there are a few interesting conversationalists inside.’

“‘I saw you assessing the crowd earlier. See anything in particular that struck your fancy?’

“Okay, now he was definitely flirting, and I was definitely responding. My cock was well on the way to hard, and I wasn’t sure if I did or didn’t want to see where this could go. Counting against him was the fact that he was Scorpius’ doppelgänger father and was definitely not a family favorite. Yeah, I know, that last bit was part of the allure, sure, but there’s also something about this man and his practiced, sly cool that made me believe I could flip him to a searing heat with just the right touch. Every minute I was near him made me want to peel him layer by layer.

“I looked in his eyes and decided it was now or never. ‘Just one.’

“That was probably your bloody Gryffindor rubbing off on me.

“After that the silence stretched out so uncomfortably long I thought it might snap in the night. Then, just when I though I might have bollocksed the whole thing up, he dropped his fag, gave it a slip under his heel, and stepped closer.

“‘Perhaps you could show me what kind of conversation you had in mind.’ I could feel the barely whispered words as much as hear them as they slid across my cheek and into my ear.

“I looked down, and was just about to slip my hand beneath his robe when he stopped me with his hand around my wrist.

“‘Aren’t you cheeky. Not that yet. Why don’t I see what you have on offer, first?’

“So, I moved my hands down to my flies and he just cocked an eyebrow at me, ‘Do you honestly think I’m getting on my knees for you?’

“ _Fuck, but I love a good tease._

“I looked around and noticed a bench that was shaded from the spill of light from inside and took his hand, guided him over.

“When we got there he reached up and flicked the buttons on my robe, opening it so it could drop back down over my shoulders. It was only the end of May, but I was roasting like it was August, at least. I’ve never been so glad to get a piece of wool off my body.

“Once the robes were off, he looked down and just barely ghosted the back of his knuckle over the front of my trousers, slowly moving along the length of me. He knew how hard I was and looked at me like I was something from the dessert cart.

“I really, really could have rutted against him right there like a thirteen year old in the quidditch shed, and he knew it, the fucker. He _absolutely knew_ he had me.

“I moved to undo my buckle, and he brushed my hands aside and sat on the bench. ‘Oh, no, this is mine to unwrap.’

“ _I fucking swear, that it exactly what he said._ Yes, I should have known then I was diving the deep end of the pool, but I’ve a hard time backing down once I have something in my head, and he was in my head.

“When he got my prick out he held it in his hands he took good long look at it before he ran one finger along the length of me from base to tip. Then he pulled back the foreskin and traced the tip across his lips, first the bottom, and then the top.

“It was all I could do to hold myself back. His lips were glistening with my slick.

“Then he went in for the kill. Gods, he sucked me down in one — his tongue, his tongue — I really didn’t know shite like that could be done by a tongue and I’ve been sucked off by a lot of people.

“The sound of it, too. _Fuck_ , it was dirty-sexy-wet, and his throat just took me down, and his hands were on my arsevand over my balls and those fingers were nudging toward my hole, and it was so fucking, fucking good.

“I just went with it. I dropped my hands to his hair, and let my mind go blank except for the feeling of my cock being treated to the best oral of my life.

“By the end I was actually panting, and he simply leaned back, licked his lips, and pulled a handkerchief from his pocket to dab at the edges of his mouth.

“I had to just stand there leaning against the railing because my hands were still shaking, and he was looking me up and down with the most self-satisfied smirk I have ever seen. After a beat or two, he stood up, helped me straighten myself out and leaned in close. He was probably no more than a half inch from me, but he wasn’t looking for a kiss, I could tell.

“He just said, ‘That was quite nice, Albus Potter. Now, I suppose we should return to our duties. Perhaps next time we can enjoy some of your handiwork.’

“I spent most of the next hour in a bit of a haze, shaking hands and making nice with dad. At some point he spotted Draco and said something to me about Malfoy seeming to simply _accio_ money even with the divorce settlement, but that he shouldn’t complain about his success because he was basically funding the entire national quidditch team (i.e. paying for Jamie’s job), and then something about his not being as much of a fuck-wad as his father. Which, given the man was serving a life sentence in Azkaban, is a bit of an understatement, I think.

“After that, even though I kept an eye out for him, I didn’t have a chance to see him again until just about a year ago. The New Year’s party at the Manor.

“It turns out he’d been out of the country for about five of the seven months in the interim, taking over a couple of brokerages in Hong Kong and Singapore.

“So, yeah, I was going into that New Year’s party with a bit of a plan. He’d taken round one, and I’d been waiting seven months for round two. I was ready.

“The event was in full swing when I got there. It was our last big blow out as a class before graduation in June, and we were all pretty eager to let loose. We were staring down exams and shoving aside worries about placements, and the like. Everyone was ready for something, you could just feel it.

“For a while, I hung back with my classmates. Evan Rosier was making a right arse of himself, and ‘Nique was nearly wetting herself with laughter. But, it was getting later, and I was getting the itch, you know.

“I broke off and began to poke around the place. I could tell they’d redone a lot of it over the years. There are a tonne of antiques, and a legion of family portraits, but there’s an aura of newness to it, too. I know now that Draco wanted to clean it out after the war. The family legacy buried in those walls wasn’t something he wanted to hold on to.

“I finally found in him his library. He was all by himself in the near dark, save for the firelight, just sort of staring out the window. He didn’t turn around when I walked in, but he knew I was there. I’m sure he felt my footsteps.

“I asked him why he’d abandoned his guests.

“He sort of shrugged and then told me that he liked to take a pause before the end of the year to think back and toward the year to come.

“I stepped closer to him, and gods I was nervous. It was stupid. I mean, the man’d had his mouth on my cock. I’d come down his throat, for Merlin’s sake. But, this time I was going to fuck him, or at least that’s what I thought I wanted to do. My mind kept throwing out various options, all of them brilliant and all potentially disastrous.

“I’m a good lay, I know that, but for some reason I really didn’t want to screw this up. I wanted to be great for him. I wanted leave him begging for me.

“‘What about you?’ He asked, the whiskey in his glass swirling as he moved his hands. ‘Why aren’t you celebrating with the rest?’

“‘I came looking for you.’ My throat felt tight, and I was hoping it didn’t show in my voice. ‘I think I have a request to fulfill.’

“‘A request?’ He looked at me.

“‘Mmm.’ I answered. ‘Remember, you wanted to enjoy some of my handiwork?’

“He laughed, then said. ‘I think there was a ‘maybe’ attached to that, wasn’t there?’

“Was he going to back out? I really hoped not. The whole room smelled of him, and fuck it made me want him more. I looked around at the furniture, the leather sofa, and the Aubusson in front of the hearth, and an immense Tudor desk, and I wanted to fuck him on every surface. _Every damn one._

“He walked over to where the decanter sat and poured me a glass, then handed it over.

“‘Why are you here, Albus?’

“I felt my cock twitch and I quickly assessed the situation, trying to decide which answer would give me the best advantage. I decided on the truth.

“‘It’s the challenge.’ I answered him. ‘I want to see if I can please you as much as you pleased me… More, actually. I want you to enjoy it more.’

“I _swear to the gods_ that’s what I said, and he liked it, too. I saw his lips curl into a near smile, and his eyes were lighting. I could tell he was rising to the challenge, too. He wanted to see what he could get from me, and that was just fine by me.

“‘Scorpius tells me you plan to go into potions work, magipharmacology.’

“I nodded.

“‘Not surgery? Not so good with your hands, then?’ He poked at me with his words.

“‘No, I’m quite good with my hands, but I like the pursuit of uncovering a new mixture, of taking the right steps to expose something extraordinary…. Potions research provides that.’

“He took a sip of his whiskey, and I watched his adam’s apple bob with the swallow.

“He stepped forward and took my glass, and then his, saying ‘I think I will take that demonstration of your skills, then, if you’re still up for it.’ as he set both of them down.

“I slid my hand around his waist and guided him to the desk. While we’d been talking, I’d decided that if I was going to fuck him, it was going to be on the desk. I wanted to leave the possibility that every day, when he sat down to work, he had a thought of my cock in his arse.

“I pressed him back against the wood lip, and undid the buttons on his shirt. When it fell open I could see his chest. Salazar, it’s incredible. The skin’s not new, there are some scars from the war, I suppose, but it’s still absolutely creamy white… and smooth. And, his nipples are the same pink as his lips.

“Hey, if you’re here, you’re getting the whole story. I don’t really care if you’re not into men’s tits. I am, and _it’s my story…_. Besides, you need to stick to the end so you can help me out, right?

“In any case, I moved on and undid his trousers, and that’s when I finally good a look at his cock, and it is splendid. It’s exactly what I’d imagined based on his gorgeous hands. Long, pink and slim and absolutely perfect. I knew right then that when I had a chance I was going to ride that thing like it was the newest Nimbus, absolutely. There wasn’t going to be any ‘if’ about it.

“I shoved him back on the desk and things began to tumble off, but I didn’t care, and neither did he, apparently.

“Once I’d freed him from his trousers and pants and conjured some lube, I set to work on getting him ready only to find he’d already done the job. The fucker had planned for this, just as much as I had. I can’t tell you how fucking hard that made me. I didn’t say anything but I knew he knew I noticed because I could feel him laugh through my fingers which were still slicking up his arse.

“I went for my buckle and readied myself in an instant. As I lined up I took a good look at him, his back arched against the marquetry and his legs splayed wantonly for me, and had half a mind to reverse course and rim the man until he wept, but my cock had other ideas. So, I thrust in with as much authority as I could pull together, and, Circe’s tits, the man’s arse just consumed my cock.

“It was worth the seven months. Or, maybe the seven months made it worth it. I don’t know for sure. All I know is that he made noises I haven’t heard since, and may never hear again. So, did I. It was like my cock just knew, my whole body just knew exactly how to move in him, and move against him. I could feel his thighs shake as he came closer and closer.

“His hands raked at my arms and chest, but he didn’t go for his prick. He wanted to see if I could make him come just from fucking him, just from my cock inside him. I wanted it, too.

“I was pounding him so hard his shoulders were rolling off the edge and he ceased being able to hold himself up. I was sure I was leaving bruises on his hips. There was no way he wasn’t going to be feeling this for days. Gods, I wanted him to feel it forever. I wanted to feel it forever.

“Then he was coming, great ropes of spunk splashing across the both of us, and his arse grasping around my cock like it was a lifeline. Then I went, too, and I had to let go of him and grab at the desk to stay upright. I’m not sure I’ve ever come so hard in my life, although I have tried my damndest to replicate it in the months since.

“While I was collecting my thoughts I heard him sigh, and when I looked up he had hitched himself up on his elbows and was looking at me, and his hair, _Merlin_ , his hair was sticking up every which way and it was by far the sweet-sexiest thing I have ever seen in my life.

“I wanted to kiss him then, but it seemed like that wasn’t exactly where we were at the moment. So, I put it on my to-do list which had now grown to ‘get fucked by Draco’ and ‘kiss Draco.’ The second item also seemed to be accompanied by a somewhat uncomfortable feeling in my gut - some twisty kind of thing.

“Draco pulled himself upright, cleaned us off, and then _accio’d_ his clothing. In less than a minute we were dressed and looking as if nothing had transpired.

“‘Would you care to finish your whiskey?’ He asked me, pointing over at the chest where he’d left our glasses. I’d almost forgotten, even though the taste of it was still on my tongue.

“I told him I was set.

“He was so smooth. He said, ‘Very well then, I think we best get back to the guests. It’s nearly midnight.’

“‘It is.’ I answered, not really knowing what kind of small talk to make at the moment. It seemed like he wasn’t going to say anything at all about what had just happened, but then while we were walking back down the hall toward the ballroom he did say ‘That was nice work, Albus Potter, very nice, indeed.’

“I looked at him out of the side of my eye, and caught him doing the same, and there was a slight smile on his face. I couldn’t help but smile, too. I’d done it. _Round two was mine._

“After midnight we were all heading to the floo to make our way home when Draco caught me in my goodbyes to Scorpius.

“When he took my hand in goodbye he said, ‘You know, Albus, if you’re interested in potions research, we have some excellent resources in our library. Potions was a specialty of my Grandfather Abraxis. You should come by some time. I’d be happy to have the elves pull the volumes.’

“‘I’d like that. Thank you.’ I answered.

“When he moved on to the next guest Scor turned to me and said. ‘You must really have made an impression. He doesn’t invite guests over often.’

“His words were neutral, but I think he knew. There was just something in his eyes that said he knew or had an idea, anyway.

“Two weeks later I was set to visit the Manor after my last lab of the day. Of course, I was running late and by the time I got there it was already half past six.

“‘You’re a bit late, Mr. Potter.’ Draco chided me when I came through the floo.

“‘I know, I got held up in the lab.’

“‘Well, perhaps it’s not so bad. Have you eaten?’

“I shook my head that I hadn’t and he suggested I stay for dinner. The elves were set to serve at seven-thirty, and they could pull another place. It was just him in the Manor, with Scorpius at the flat in London and his mother off in Italy.

“And, I know you’re wondering if I got the chance to ride him that night, but I didn’t. We just ate and talked, and here’s where it starts to get all treacly-sweet because it was great. We sat by the fire and chatted about what I was going to do after St. Mungo’s and what he was doing, and what we liked to do, and I think I might have had one more glass of whiskey than I thought because before I knew what had happened it was after midnight.

“When he walked me to the main floo he stopped me for a moment. ‘I’d say I was sorry we didn’t get to the books, but I’m not. I enjoyed this evening, Albus. I hope you did, too.’

“‘I did.’ I answered, and to be honest, I was a little amazed I sounded so cogent. My insides were jumping around like a fleet of Pygmy Puffs.

“‘Perhaps you can return in a few days and get a look then?’ He suggested, and we agreed on Friday evening.

“That was when he reached his hand around my waist, pulled near and kissed me.

“Fuck, I know I must sound like a teenager but it was… it just was… I knew we had great chemistry, after the sex we’d had I knew it, but the kiss… It was as if our bodies were just _made_ to slot together. Everything worked just like it was designed, our lips, our tongues, even our breathing was right.

“When we broke for air, he looked at me, really looked at my face. ‘Salazar, you are gorgeous, Albus, incredible.’

“And I said, ‘Thanks, you’re pretty amazing, as well.’

“Yeah, ‘You’re pretty amazing.’ That’s what I said. ‘You’re amazing.’ I groaned internally all the way to bed, and in bed, and through the next morning replaying it in my mind. ‘You’re amazing, Draco.’

“But, it seemed not to matter, because he let me back in the house on Friday, and that night I did finally get to ride that beautiful prick of his, and _it WAS amazing_ , absolutely worth the description.

“So, that was January, and after that we started seeing each other pretty regularly. It was fairly easy to stay off the radar because he knows a lot of muggle places. After the war, he wasn’t exactly welcome in wizarding London, and now he actually does a fair bit of work with muggles in his financial trade. So, he’s built up a really good knowledge of the city, particularly the more exclusive places to eat, drink and entertain.

“And, we have more than you’d imagine in common. I know you always thought it was pretentious, but he likes jazz, and he has a box at the Centre for Music. He’s also an investor in a muggle football team. You’ll have to come sometime. So, I guess what I’m trying to say is that I like him… I really like him. _Fuck me, I really do, Hugh._

“Oh, gods, don’t look at me like that.

“Yes, I told my parents, and you can imagine how that went, but it had to be done. That was an amusing moment, though. I just flooed over a couple of Saturdays ago, and dropped it over breakfast. ‘Mum, can you pass the butter, and oh, by the way, I’m seeing Draco Malfoy, and it’s a bit serious.’

“Dad, of course, assumed it was some kind of way for me to get back at him for who knows what. Mum smiled and promised to talk some sense into him. In any event, I haven’t heard anything from either of them on the matter since, though I’m sure they’ll have something to say if things… progress.”

“What do you mean?” You asked, and that’s when I had to cough it up.

“I think I want to marry him.”

“Wow, Al. You weren’t kidding when you said arse over tits, were you?”

“No. This is it, Hugh… I just… Fuck, when I’m not with him I want to be with him, and when I’m with him I don’t want to be elsewhere. I’ve more or less been living at the Manor since September. That’s when we told Scorpius, and like I said, he’d basically figured things out. He seems okay with it, all in all. He’s come over for dinner a few times since I’ve moved in…”

“I thought you said ‘more or less’ moved in.”

“Well, it’s perhaps more than less. I’ve still got stuff at my flat, and I’m still paying the rent, but… I only stop by once or twice a week to check on things. The owls know where to find me, and Draco reset his wards.”

“Well,” You stopped and looked at me like you were really thinking then, “You love him, right?”

“Yes.”

“And, you want to spend the rest of your life with him. Even when he’s old and crusty and you’re not?”

“Well, I may be able to come up with a potion to help with that.” I joked, but you weren’t having any of it, so I had to answer for real. “Yeah, I do. I want this for as long as I can have it. _Salazar, I do_.”

“I guess we have some shopping to do, then.”

And, that’s how we ended up here. Me with a ring in my pocket, looking at the man who periodically made my heart stop, waiting to catch him so I could propose before the clock struck midnight.

That’s when I see him excuse himself and break away from the crowd. I catch his eye just as he’s leaving the room, and I know where he’s headed, so I wait a moment to collect myself before I follow him to the library.

As I walk down the hallway, I think back to a day about six months earlier, one I didn’t tell you about. It was the first week in July, and I’d stayed the night. The sex had been delicious, as usual, and before we’d fallen asleep he looked at me with those sparkling, cunning grey eyes of his, threading his fingers through my hair and said, “You’re a miracle, Albus, I hope you know it.”

I smiled and kissed him, long and deep to let him know how much I thought of him.

When I woke that next morning the sun was spilling over the bed and onto this incredible man, and that’s when I knew it. I knew that I loved this man with his pointy chin, and exacting standards, and ridiculous tastes who spent an inordinate amount of time and attention on me, making me feel extraordinary. I’m not sure if he heard it when I whispered. “Draco, love, you’re the miracle. Without a doubt. You’re the miracle.”

When I reach the library he’s there, standing by the window, watching a bit of snow fall.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It is.” I walk up and stand beside him, breathing in the scent of sage, leather and citrus.

He turns to me with a rather serious expression. “Last year, when you came across me here, I told you I like to spend a moment thinking about the year that’s passed and the year that is to come.”

I nod, wondering where this is going.

“I’ve spent a little time doing that lately, and I’ve realized that this past year has been one of the… no, scratch that… the happiest of my life… and I was hoping…”

Suddenly, it dawns on me what’s happening, and I can’t help myself from stopping him in his tracks. “You utter bastard! Are you proposing?”

And, he’s smiling at me with his wicked, devious smile. “Why, yes I am, Albus. Is that a problem?”

“Well, not theoretically, but I was here to propose to you.”

“I see we’re in a bit of a quandary, then, aren’t we?” He’s laughing. I bet the bastard found out I was planning to propose and set this up to cut me off at the pass.

This has now become the _Wronski Feint_ of proposals.

“I have a ring.” I say, pulling out the box, hoping he might not, and that my pre-planning will trump his.

“As do I.” He replies, pulling a ring out of his pocket with a flourish, the shit. Of course, it’s spectacular, but I think mine is damn fine, too.

I open my box to show him the ring I selected. It’s a platinum ring that features two entwined snakes, one set with an emerald in the eye and one with a diamond.

“Albus, it’s exquisite.” He breathes, and I think he really means it.

“Yours is spectacular, too.” I reply, looking at the intertwined bands of onyx and platinum he selected. He does love my hair, and the colors are clearly meant to evoke that.

“I suppose this means we’re both in agreement. We should be married.” He states, turning us back to the issue at hand.

“Fuck, yes, I want to marry you, Draco Malfoy, and as it would seem, you’d like to marry me, as well.”

“So, what do we tell people when they want to know who asked?” He perks an eyebrow up at me, wondering how I’ll solve this one.

“I think we give them the answer that will best serve our purposes at the time.”

Then, he’s grinning from ear to ear. “I think that will work perfectly, my love. Just perfectly.”

For now, I’m happy to call it a draw.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year - Hope everyone has a wonderful 2018.


End file.
